1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the polymerization or copolymerization of olefins in the presence of novel catalysts. The catalysts are produced by reacting magnesium halide anhydrides with aluminum alkoxy compounds, usually containing halide atoms to form a carrier for titanium and/or vanadium compounds, the catalysts being activated by an organometallic compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalysts for the production of polyolefins have been known which include transition metals such as titanium and vanadium carried on a magnesium halide as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 39-12105. Another similar catalyst is described in Belgian Pat. No. 742,112 and includes titanium tetrachloride carried on a magnesium halide anhydride which has been activated by a ball mill.
Admixtures of magnesium halide anhydrides and inorganic solid compounds on which a titanium compound is carried are disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 770,174 and German Pat. No. 2,137,872.
Other types of catalysts involving improved carriers for the catalyst material are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,746; German Pat. No. 2,000,566 and German Pat. No. 1,958,488.